Incondicional (One shot)
by Nagareboshi Odyssey
Summary: Un suceso tràgico... puede ser el inicio de una segunda oportunidad para que Shizuo e Izaya hagan las paces, pero a la vez se descubriràn muchos secretos del informante. Perdón a mis fans por lo que hice en este fic, pero era de las pocas formas en que se podían reconciliar.
Ha pasado mucho tiempo en Ikebokuro, y el tiempo no pasa en vano, ha pasado el suficiente para que algunas personas maduren un poco, pero la ciudad aún guarda suficientes misterios...

A veces la tragedia puede marcar muchas vidas, sobretodo a las más tiernas y a las que menos te imaginas, estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado... muchas veces puede ser peligroso, pero el destino es caprichoso y la vida da vueltas que jamás esperarìamos.

Izaya terminaba un trabajo y todo parecía estar bien, sin embargo, de las sombras aparecieron unas personas que intentaron acorralarlo y golpearlo, pero el informante era más rápido y más listo, aquel azabache estaba sonriendo muy feliz, la sangre en sus venas corría muy rápido, le encantaban esos quejidos de aquellos hombres heridos pues eran música para sus finos y sádicos oídos, todo iba bien, Izaya el informante no sentía culpa alguna, después de todo fueron ellos quienes se metieron con él.

De repente se escucho un disparó, la sonrisa de Izaya se borro de su pálido rostro, una mueca de dolor se atravesó en su lugar, esto era grave, muy grave, ya que le habían disparado por la espalda.

Un descuido, un simple, llano y vago descuido había sido todo. Aquel hombre arrogante había sido herido en un órgano vital y comenzaba a perder mucha sangre de una forma asombrosamente rápida, era victima de la preocupación pero se resignaba a su realidad fatalista, quería llamar a Shinra pero no había mucho tiempo, resistiéndose a su trágico destino desesperadamente comenzó a arrastrase lejos de ese sucio callejón.

Siguió y siguió implorando tener algo de suerte, rogando por tener otra oportunidad, pero sólo uno de sus rezos sería escuchado y atendido, todo estaba muy oscuro, era bastante noche y era poco probable que alguien lo encontrará, pero ya no se trataba sólo de él... se prometió a si mismo que si salía de esta, él jugaría en cosas un poco más tranquilas.

Aquellos ojos carmesí en cuestión de minutos vieron con algo de dificultad a alguien acercarse, lentamente Izaya estaba arrepintiéndose de no haber matado a esos bastardos cuando pudo, porque de haberlo hecho él no estaría en esta situación.

Irónicamente la persona que se acerco a Izaya fue Shizuo, había sido el destino, sin duda alguna, para fortuna de Izaya... Shizuo se había quedado a trabajar los últimos días hasta tarde con Tom san por esa zona y por eso estaba en un lugar tan poco concurrido coincidiendo en hora con el suceso.

Shizuo olvido por completo en ese instante su supuesto odio y sostuvo entre sus brazos al azabache, el informante con sus ojos carmesí miro los orbes miel de Shizuo y trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por una bocanada de sangre.

Shizuo: -Quédate quieto, llamare a Shinra y todo estará bien- en realidad le dolía demasiado ver a Izaya así

Izaya: -es muy tarde para eso...

Shizuo: -pero Izaya...

Izaya: -Shizuo, voy a morir, necesito pedirte algo

Shizuo: -no digas eso pulga- lloraba desconsoladamente

Izaya: -Por favor cuida de mis hijos, dales mi navaja, y quédate con esta carta, por favor, por favor, por favor

Shizuo aun confundido: -lo haré

Shizuo tomo la navaja automática que Izaya le extendía, esto podía ser una trampa muy bien elaborada de su némesis, pero a diferencia de otras trampas, esta era demasiado mórbida, ni siquiera un cretino como Izaya haría una broma de tan mal gusto, porque para desgracia del ex camarero... todo era demasiado real.

Izaya le dio con sus últimos alientos un papel manchado que escondía en su camisa a el hombre que lloroso lo sostenía en brazos, lo ultimo que atino a decir el moribundo hombre al otro fue un "gracias". Esa era la última vez que verían en Ikebokuro a aquellos brillantes ojos rojos de Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo no había entendido nada, sólo podía mirar un cuerpo en sus fuertes brazos, el cuerpo de su enemigo a muerte ya sin vida, tenía un dolor terrible dentro de su alma, era algo que perforaba sus huesos, junto con Orihara Izaya, algo dentro de Shizuo había muerto en ese instante...

Aquel hombre alto y fuerte, se rompió como un niño pequeño, era demasiado tarde ya pero al fin entendía lo que realmente sentía por Izaya, sólo se aferro al cuerpo inerte, lo abrazo muy fuerte, comenzó a sentir como escurrían lagrimas por toda su cara, estaba llorando y no le importó, no tenía intenciones de ocultar su llanto, grito con una tristeza desgarradora el nombre de su rival, estaba convencido que sólo él podía extrañar al Orihara de esa forma, esto era la tristeza infinita.

Aquellas personas con quienes Izaya había peleado, salieron corriendo del callejón al escuchar a Shizuo, el hombre de lentes azules no los detuvo, seguía aferrado al cuerpo ya sin vida del azabache.

Todas los vecinos del lugar, despertaron con el grito de Shizuo, de hecho se escucho en todo Ikebokuro y en todo Shinjuku. La policía no tardo en llegar. Shinra y Celty fueron las personas a quien Shizuo llamo cuando le dijeron que no estaba bien y que necesitaba que alguien lo acompañara a la estación de policía.

Se le hicieron todas las pruebas de balística, se le entrevisto varias veces, todo lo dicho era coherente y se había demostrado que Shizuo no lo mató. Shinra y Celty se sintieron terribles al ver a Izaya muerto cuando tuvieron qué identificar el cuerpo, comenzaron a entender un poco como se sentía Shizuo.

Shizuo recordó la promesa, todo paso tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de razonar, ¿qué era exactamente lo que había dicho Izaya sobre un hijo?, comenzó a leer el papel manchado de la carta, que parecía haber sido escrita mucho antes y no ir dirigida en especifico a él...

"si estas leyendo esto significa que o mi fin esta muy cerca o definitivamente ya he muerto, no se quien seas, pero te pido que cuides a mis hijos por favor, no será ninguna molestia porque heredarán 1/3 de mis bienes económicos, 1/2 del Dojo Sharaku, además mi secretaría Namie pasará por un convenio que ya fue estipulado previamente a ser su secretaria y sirvienta, también se quedarán junto con 2 de mis 3 departamentos y mi oficina.

Le pido total discreción sobre el tema.

P.s: No trate de aprovechar la situación porque deje mi testamento lo suficientemente claro como para asegurar que todo se cumpla beneficiando a los niños".

Atrás de esa hoja venía una dirección y en el sobre estaba anexada una llave junto con otro papel doblado, dentro dé un plástico. Las cosas no podían ser peor, aun tenía que cambiarse de ropa, pues la que el ex camarero traía puesta estaba manchada de sangre. Aquel hombre alto y fuerte se cambio y se llevo un abrigo, fue hacia aquella dirección y abrió la puerta...

Esto no iba a ser fácil, ya era de mañana, antes de abrir, hizo un par de toques, no se sorprendió al ver el lujo característico del Orihara, pero notó varias fotos de todos tipos.

Había fotos donde Izaya salía con Mikage Sharaku pero allí eran más jóvenes, también había otra donde a ambos se les podía ver con sus respectivos trajes tradicionales de boda, en todas esas fotos se veían muy felices, aunque también había más y más fotos, en algunas se veía un pequeño bebé, ya no había más fotos de Mikage, sin embargo había varias del niño, tenía el cabello castaño y unos inconfundibles ojos rojos, en cada foto aquel pequeño se veía más grande.

En menos de un día Hewajima Shizuo acababa de descubrir la vida secreta de Orihara Izaya. Durante el camino había firmado los papeles de la bolsa. Aún no sabía como dirigirse a ese pequeño que aún no conocía, pero pensó que podría facilitar un poco las cosas si iba a la cocina y le preparaba el desayuno.

El rubio no tenía hambre por lo que le paso a Izaya, justo ahora quería regresar el tiempo y ser amigo del azabache, quería arreglar las cosas con aquel hombre menudo, decirle aquello que nunca se atrevió a decir, pero ya era muy tarde para eso, sin embargo tener la custodia del pequeño era una segunda oportunidad para Shizuo de arreglar las cosas porque de acuerdo con las fotos, aquel niño era casi idéntico a Izaya.

El ex camarero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz...

Niño: -¿quién eres?

Shizuo corrió a abrazar al niño, era muy parecido a Izaya, sobretodo por sus ojos.

Shizuo llorando: -Tu padre me pidió que cuidara de ti

Niño: -¿no sabes cuando regresará Shiki san con mi hermana Izako?

Shizuo ahora entendía todo... lo que estaba plasmado en el papel estaba en plural por una buena razón, las fotos colgadas no eran de un niño, eran de un niño y una niña gemelos, por eso él no apreciaba la diferencia.

-Pequeño flash back de hace algunos años atrás-

Namie esta acomodando unos papeles en la oficina, aunque esto es sin duda es una tarea sumamente aburrida, sin embargo continua en ello, también esta ideando una forma de fastidiar a Izaya y en otra para obtener a Seiji. Mientras la pelinegra estaba haciendo sus labores, entro sigilosamente una atlética castaña.

Namie: -No puedes estar aquí, Mikage.

Mikage: -No me lo puedes impedir, esta es la oficina de mi esposo y vine a visitarlo.

Namie: -¿No te preocupa que tu esposo y su secretaria pasen tanto tiempo juntos?

Mikage: -No, mi esposo nunca me engañaría con tigo, no eres de su tipo y no saldría con alguien como tu ni por curiosidad.

Namie: -¿Tanto confías en él?

Mikage: -No necesito confiar en él, lo conozco hace mucho y sólo me baso en sus acciones anteriores para predecir las futuras.

Namie: -Son tal para cual... pero que tengan un hijo o dos no es suficiente garantía, por si lo estabas pensando, por cierto ¿donde esta el pequeño?

Mikage: -Su tío lo esta cuidando en el dojo- sentándose en la silla de Izaya

Namie: -¿y la niña?

Mikage: -también esta en el dojo, Shiki san se ofreció a traerlos cuando terminen

Namie: -No puedes sentarte allí, Izaya se va a poner como loco.

Entró Izaya y fue grande su sorpresa a ver girarse su silla hacia sí, él hubiera querido sacar su navaja si fuera cualquier otra persona, sin embargo al verla el azabache corrió hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, la beso dulcemente y le coloco su chamarra encima de los hombros.

Izaya: -No esperaba esto

Mikage: -quería sorprenderte

Izaya: -realmente lo hiciste- dijo sonriendo como bobo.

Regresando al tiempo actual...

Izage: -¿papá va a tardar mucho en regresar?

Shizuo no supo que responder: -¿por qué?

Izage: -papá salió de emergencia, dijo que no abriera la puerta a nadie, le pidió a mi tio que viniera a cuidarme pero mi tio no ha llegado, tengo miedo

Shizuo: -no temas, ya no estarás solo, ¿como te llamas?

Izage: -soy Izage Sharaku, ¿y tu?

Shizuo: -Shizuo Hewajima

Poco después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de las voces de Mairu y Kururi.

Kururi: -Izage, Izako, ¿están allí?

Kururi: - ¿están bien?

Shizuo abrió la puerta y las dejo pasar, ellas se sorprendieron de verlo allí pero no hicieron preguntas, poco después se escucho un coche detenerse y bajo de este Shiki san con una niña idéntica a Izage, ambos infantes se abrazaron, luego de eso apareció Ran Izumi y finalmente un Sharaku muy fuerte.

Todos se juntaron en la sala, decidieron enviar a los niños a ver caricaturas mientras los adultos discutían...

Shizuo: -¿cómo podemos decirles lo que paso?

Ran: -perder a su madre fue un golpe muy duro para ellos, Izaya hizo casi todo sólo desde entonces, decirles esto sería devastador

Kururi: -pero no podemos ocultarlo toda la vida

Shiki: -son niños muy listos, deberán entenderlo

Mairu: -pueden vivir con nosotras

Shizuo: -¿eh?

Shiki: -Awakusu Kai se encargara de ellos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por todo lo que trabajo Izaya kun para nosotros.

Shizuo mostró unos papeles firmados, encendió su cigarrillo y dijo: -yo tengo la custodia de ambos.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Shizuo, aun no sabían que decir.

Eijirou Sharaku: -no puedes hacer eso, ¿qué sabes tu de criar niños?

Shizuo: -nada, pero tengo la custodia.

Izumi: -Eijirou Sharaku y yo ayudamos a Izaya a criarlos cuando murió Mikage, cualquiera de nosotros dos sería apto para esto, los conocemos mejor.

Kururi: -no dejaré que tengas la custodia, peleare si es necesario de forma legal, espera noticias de mi abogado.

Mairu: -deberíamos dejarle la custodia

Todos voltearon a ver a Mairu sorprendidos

Kururi: -Shizuo la acepto porque quería vengarse de Izaya, ¿no lo vez?

Mairu: -fue la ultima voluntad de Iza nii, además Shizuo no lastimaría a unos niños.

-Flashback-

Mikage se encontraba sola en su departamento y era de noche, se escucho como unos pasos se acercaron y el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar, ella conocía muy bien el sonido de los pasos de su esposo, pero esos pasos no eran los de Izaya, la atlética castaña apago la luz mientras se colocaba a un lado de la puerta.

La otra persona entro en la habitación, se trataba de un hombre alto y muy delgado buscando torpemente el interruptor más cercano; aquel distraído estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por Mikage, pero logro encender la luz antes de que pasara.

Mikage retrocedió y soltó una pregunta: -¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquel hombre muy alto: -estoy tratando de volverme un hombre decente, tú cambiaste muchas cosas en mí desde que te conocí, huyamos juntos

Mikage: -Ran, no puedo

Ran Izumi: -¿qué tiene ese infeliz que te hace amarlo a él y no a mi?, tu y yo aún estamos a tiempo, si te rapto puedes llegar a amarme

Mikage molesta: -Lo estas juzgando mal, no es el idiota que crees, él me ama.

Justo en ese momento entro un pequeño niño de 5 años a la habitación corriendo, sin saberlo interrumpió algo delicado.

Izage llorando: -mamá, mamá, Izako me pegó- se abrazó a la pierna de la joven mujer

Mikage abrazo a aquel infante, poco después le revolvió el cabello con su puño de manera tsundere y lo regaño.

Mikage: -¡Izage Sharaku Orihara!, ¿cuántas veces te voy a decir que toques la puerta antes de entrar?

Izage: -buaa, buaa, perdón mamá

Mikage le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a aquel pequeño y dijo: -¿qué educación es esa?, saluda a nuestro invitado

Izage: -Mucho gusto en conocerlo, soy Izage Sharaku

El cigarro en la boca de Ran se precipito hacia el piso, pero a pesar de la sorpresa, aquel hombre se reincorporo en cuando pudo, hizo una reverencia y devolvió el saludo: -soy Ran Izumi, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Mikage sonrojada por el coraje se puso a la defensiva y señalo a su viejo compañero: -te mataré sí le haces algo

Izage: -¿puedo llamarte tío?

Izumi sonrió al sentir una calidez que años atrás nunca tuvo y dijo: -claro pequeño

Ran se encontraba sorprendido y destrozado... él había venido decidido a raptar a su amor platónico para volverla el amor de su vida, pero la encontraba casada con Izaya y convertida en madre, realmente era doloroso para él, asimilar esa información le había roto el corazón. Sin embargo, cuando el inocente niño quiso llamarlo tío... su corazón se lleno de calidez, algo que no había tenido antes, aquel pequeño castaño de ojos rojos lo miraba como si fuera un héroe, a diferencia de como habían visto a Ran todos en su vida.

En ese momento, Ran lo había decidido, si no podía ser el amado de Mikage, la cuidaría a ella y a sus hijos desde las sombras sí algo llegaba a pasarle a Izaya, se conformaría con ser el tío de esos inocentes infantes.

Unos minutos más tarde Izumi, Mikage, y unos encantadores niño y niña de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí estaban sentados en la mesa conversando, mientras esperaban al padre de aquellos adorables seres de cabello semi corto.

Izage: -Tío Izumi, ¿tienes hermanos?, mamá tiene hermanos, papá tiene hermanas

Ran: -Si, tengo un hermano, es todo un personaje, una vez quemo mi cuarto, prométanme que nunca serán como Aoba

Izage e Izako: -lo prometemos

Mikage: -¿por que has decidido cambiar?

Izumi: -Yo no tenía afecto ni sentido de pertenencia, ni siquiera un buen ejemplo a seguir, mi padre y mi madre solían golpearme, hice muchas cosas malas para llamar la atención, todo empeoro cuando me convertí en hermano mayor... intente ser bueno con Aoba, pero mi hermano era manipulador y frio, tampoco le importaba a él, cuando mis padres se divorciaron hice cosas aún peores, el resto lo sabes. Sin embargo te conocí y te odie, a la vez te admire, tenías todo lo que no tenía y te veías feliz... quiero ser feliz, por eso he decidido volverme un hombre decente.

Mikage levanta una ceja y cuestiona: -¿como planeas hacerlo?

Izumi: -Quiero trabajar en la Awakusu Kai

Mikage: -¿se te hace una buena manera?

Izumi: -Al menos me enseñaran lo que es el honor, eso es un primer paso.

En ese momento entro Izaya, colgó su chamarra sobre una silla, y se agacho para ser abrazado por sus hermosos hijos que se lanzaron sobre él, el informante tenía una sonrisa cálida, se veía tan diferente a aquel cretino del pasado que había sido. Poco después saludo a Izumi.

Izaya: -Hola, ¿qué haces por acá Izumi?

Izumi: -vine a llevarme a tu esposa, pero me rechazó- dijo con descarò

Izaya: -esperaba eso- se acerco a besar cariñosamente a Mikage- ¿pero no hay rencores verdad?

Izumi: -sin rencores

Izaya: -puedes ser el tío de Izage e Izako si quieres

Izumi: -claro, será un honor... felicidades por tus hermosos hijos

Izaya: -gracias- sonrió

-Fin del flashback-

Todos los presentes decidieron que lo mejor sería mandar a los niños a dormir, y explicarles la situación con calma al día siguiente.

Los niños fueron arropados por su tío Eijirou y su tío Izumi, esto era sólo el comienzo de un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente Shiki arreglo todo el funeral, había dos huérfanos llorando desconsoladamente, Simón pronuncio un discurso en ruso para despedirse de su amigo Izaya, Kururi y Mairu trataron de consolar a los niños, Shizuo aun estaba algo pasmado, Celty y Shinra lloraron frente al féretro, Kadota y su grupo de amigos también se presentaron a dar el pésame y despedirse del informante. Saki y Río estaban destrozadas, Kida aun no podía creerlo, a Namie no le importó, Akane lloro la pérdida del hombre de ojos carmesí… de alguna forma Izaya había tocado el corazón de muchas personas, posiblemente gracias a que se había convertido parcialmente en otro hombre, desde que retomó su relación con Mikage Sharaku.

Más tarde se repartieron los vienes materiales del pelinegro...

Notario: -Aquí dice "a mi esposa, mis hijos y mis hermanas les dejo en partes iguales toda mi fortuna económica, en cuanto a mis departamentos... le dejo uno a Mairu y Kururi, sobre unos libros de medicina que tengo escondidos en la casa... se los dejo a mi viejo amigo Shinra, a Shiki san le dejo mi agradecimiento y una estatuilla con un gran valor monetario y sentimental que esta en mi caja fuerte, a Shizuo le devuelvo restaurado un objeto que rompimos hace mucho, y si aun tengo posesión de la cabeza Dullahan... esta deberá ser devuelta a Celty"

Mairu y Kururi lloraron amargamente cuando se enteraron que a ellas y a sus sobrinos Izaya les había dejado el dinero en partes iguales, ellas realmente no se esperaban que su hermano se preocupara tanto como para incluirlas en su póliza de vida y testamento. Aunque para todos los allí presentes no era un secreto que él se preocupaba por Mikage, ya que sí Mikage Sharaku aún viviera… a ella también le habría dejado una fortuna.

En ese momento entendieron al azabache un poco mejor, Izaya no fue un hombre romántico, pero Mikage Sharaku le enseño a amar. El difunto informante había cambiado mucho desde que se volvió padre, siempre vio por su esposa e hijos, incluso si no era muy expresivo con algunas cosas... Izaya le tenía gran afecto a Shiki porque esa estatuilla era muy bella y antigua... además por sì sola reflejaba todos los agradecimientos que en vida no pudo decirle. Por otra parte el objeto devuelto a Shizuo había sido un detalle en cristal (regalo de su hermano) que fue quebrado durante una pelea con Izaya.

-Flash back-

Ran Izumi, Izaya, Mairu, Kururi, el hermano de Mikage y la misma se encontraban peleando contra hombres armados. Minutos antes en el dojo Izaya e Izumi desde las gradas se habían emocionado animando a Mikage mientras ella peleaba contra todos aquellos retadores del dojo, pero un mal perdedor quiso venganza... durante el proceso Mikage recibió un disparó, al final aquellos truhanes fueron arrestados y la castaña recibió atención medica que logró salvarle la vida, poco después ella se recuperó pero no por completo, llego el día en que tenían que operarla para terminar de corregir el problema, pero su cuerpo no resistió la anestesia y murió. Aquel día Izaya lloró como nunca.

-fin del flash back-

Shizuo llevo a los niños a vivir a su casa, los primeros días fueron difíciles, ellos despertaban por la noche asustados, aun tenía mucho que aprender sobre ellos, pero su mente tenía más claridad ahora... Izaya se había manejado muy discreto en cuanto a su matrimonio y sus hijos por temor a que sus enemigos pudieran dañarles.

Cada día era más difícil que el anterior, nunca se imagino cuidando a los hijos de su peor enemigo, comenzó a cuestionarse así mismo sobre sí había juzgado mal a Izaya, había tantas cosas en su mente de las cuales se arrepentía profundamente, recordó tantos enfrentamientos entre ellos... enfrentamientos que siempre los llevaron a ningún lado, Shizuo extrañaba profundamente a Izaya, pero trataba de corregir sus errores con estos niños.

Era como si la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad...

-flashback de los años de instituto de Shizuo-

Izaya: -¿quieres ser mi amigo? -con la cara borrosa

-fin del flashback-

Shizuo responde para sí: -si quiero pulga- mientras ve la foto de Izaya

Acaban de llegar y se arrojan Izage e Izako sobre el rubio para abrazarlo y decirle como les fue en la escuela. El ex camarero de un momento a otro paso de desconocer la existencia de esos niños a conocerla y presenciarla, él supo en cuanto los vio por primera vez, que él se convertiría en padre, porque le robaron el corazón, lo cautivaron esos dos pares de ojos que le recordaban tanto a su viejo némesis.

Estos niños fueron consentidos por todos a su alrededor, Shiki los paseaba y aconsejaba, a veces se quedaban a dormir en casa de Celty, Eijirou siempre les enseñaba técnicas nuevas, Shizuo se preocupaba porque ellos siempre pudieran contar con él y tuvieran el apoyo que a Izaya le falto, Izumi siempre les traía algunos regalos y les contaba historias, las gemelas Orihara siempre jugaban con ellos. Aprendieron rápidamente a hablar ruso con Simon (casi como si hubieran heredado esa habilidad de su padre), a veces se asustaban un poco por la fuerza de Shizuo pero se fueron acostumbrando, fueron hábiles peleadores en el dojo. Era un proceso duro pero todos hacían lo posible para que esos niños se desarrollaran de la mejor manera y fueran plenos.

-Ultimo flashback-

Visitando al ginecólogo, Izaya y Mikage están muy impacientes, ella con su abultado estomago descubierto y él sosteniendo su mano.

Mikage: -¿qué es doctor?

Doctor Sabu Saotome: -son gemelos, un niño y una niña

Izaya: -gemelos... gemelos...

Mikage: -no puedo creerlo

Izaya: -mi vida, vamos a ser padres de gemelos, soy el hombre más feliz

Mikage: -¿cómo los llamaremos?

Izaya: -uno puede llamarse Izage

Mikage sonrojada y a la defensiva: -eres un tonto, no combines nuestros nombres.

Izaya: -pero es un nombre precioso

Mikage aún más sonrojada: -...

Mikage más tranquila: -la niña será Izako.

Izaya sonrojado: -aun tiene parte de mi nombre

-Fin del flash back-

[Fin]


End file.
